College Hetalia?
by IBLEWUP-SOBS
Summary: This is my own version of Hetalia, Instead of Countries, Im using college football teams! :D
1. Chapter 1  Introduction

My fanfic is simple and suckish, :D , Instead of countries or states, im using college sports teams . I fail at writing soo sorry D:

TEAMS,  
[PAC10]  
Cal = California Golden Bears  
Stanford = Fucking Trees  
USC = University of Southern California Trojans  
UCLA = University California Los Angele's Brewens  
U of A = University of Arizona Wildcats [HELL YEAH]  
ASU = Arizona State Sun Devils [Boooo]  
OSU = Oregon State University Beavers  
O = Oregon Ducks  
WSU = Washington State University Cougars  
Washington = Washington Huskies

[BIG 10]  
OSU = Ohio State Buckeyes  
I = Iowa Hawkeyes [MAYBE]

[Southeastern Conference]  
F = Florida Gators [Maybe]  
A = Alabama Crimson Tide [Maybe]

FSU = Florida State University Bulls [MAYBE]

[Mountian West]  
TCU = Texas Christian University [MAYBE]

"Hmph, Why should I Live in this house, I like Tuscon quite well. " Arizona Wildcats explained, "It's perfect for me. "

Arizona Sun Devils rolled his eyes, The glare at the Wildcat intensified "We all Agreed, Wildcats, quit being a sore loser"

Wildcats seemed to glare his blue eyes at ASU, and speak up. "Oregon agrees with me. "

Asu seemed to smirk a bit, "Yeah but he just wants to get in your pants. " Asu's brown hair waved through the air, He seemed victorious in this fight.

Wildcats spoke up, Just to annoy ASU. "Just like you want USC In your pants, alright,"  
He smiled a bit, knowing he had just owned Asu.

Asu was speechless, Usc was still derping majorly, and Oregon had left.

Wildcats walked victoriously out of the room , his light brown hair seemed to show how he had won as all they could look at was him walking out.

The next morning, since Wildcats was out-voted in the meeting, he was in their new house.

OSU, ASU, Stanford, USC, Cal, WSU, Washington, Oregon and UCLA were all sitting at a table eating breakfast, Wildcats took his seat next to Oregon. Oregon didn't seem to Notice, because he was chowing down. Arizona examined everyone at the table.

"Wait a minute, OSU isn't in the Pac 10."

Osu chirped up, "Yeah but I'm ranked number 2 in the nation, you should be gracious i offered to live with you"

Oregon seemed to twitch a bit in his seat, and he spoke up. His green eyes showed fury and his dark brown hair matched the expression. He stood up and glared at OSU.

"Im ranked number 4 in the nation and i can take you down ANYWHERE, AT ANYTIME, YOU GOT THAT?"

Arizona looked up to Oregon, he never had seen him this furious.

"Woah Woah, Ugly Duckling back it up" OSU pointed out. "You just barely beat Stanford last night."

Oregon stormed out of his seat to OSU, And wrapped his hands around his neck. Strangling the Orange eyed man, he seemed to be devilishly smiling.

Arizona caught himself staring at the smile of Oregon for a minute, then he walked up next to him.

"Calm down Oregon, Were just all in a bad mood."

Oregon sighed, "Oh well, I have to go to... a .. team thing." Oregon stated, and walked out.

Arizona sighed and went to his room, and closed the door. Was this even going to work?


	2. Chapter 2  Past Game?

Chapter 2: Oregon Arizona [2009]

Today was the day, the day of the big game, Oregon vs Arizona, Arizona barely had a chance, seeing as he was much lower ranked than Oregon, and Arizona was confident that this year his team would make it to the Rose Bowl, he would finally not be the laughing stock of the PAC 10, he would finally be the last team, to make it to the Rose Bowl.

The stadium was loaded, fellow teams stood on the stand, USF and UF being 2 of them, Arizona hadn't met them, but heard they were great teams. they chatted for a bit before the game, and they came to watch.

Arizona's team stormed the field from the left side, the east wing, and Oregon's team stormed from the West wing, Arizona had won the coin toss and started with the ball first.

********

At halftime the score was 10 - 7 Arizona Wildcats, Arizona had fought a hard game but could barely hold off the ducks, at halftime both Teams exited the field for a break but Arizona Wildcat and Oregon Duck had entered the field, both teams had to sing their fight song as best as they could, it was the tradition before the Rose bowl, after all.

Arizona had the lead so he went first,

The music began to play in the backround and Arizona started singing

"Hail Arizona Wildcats,  
Fighting for Old UA,  
A raging team of Wildcats~  
Growling for the fray,  
Theirs not a team that can stop them,  
When the ball goes into play~  
So Fight!  
Team!  
Fight with all your might, and win today~

Fight Wildcats Fight for Arizona!  
Were with you ever staunch and true!  
This day we hail you and we cheer you-  
They can't defeat the Red and Blue!  
Circle the ends and crash through the center~  
Hit hard and score on every play~  
Fight, Wildcats!  
Fight! Fight! Fight!  
We'll win To-DAY!"

Arizona was out of breath, sweat ran down his neck , his voice had been so accurate and beautiful, his dancing had been so rhythmic and on time, perfect! The Fourteen year old waited on the field for his Competitor Oregon to sing his fight song, but he was just staring at Arizona, His mouth open, he couldn't compare to that.

Oregon moved up in front of his Competitor, and began singing his fight song, he kept looking at Arizona every five seconds and every note was off key, but he tried.

"Oregon.. Our.. Alma Mater!  
We.. Will guard... Thee, on ... and on?  
Let us gather,  
round... and cheer her?  
chant her glory , Or-eeeeee-gawnnnn,  
Roar the phases of her... warriors...  
Sing the story... Oregon,  
On to Victoreeeee urge the heroes,  
of our mighty Ore-gon!  
Go, Ducks, Go.  
Fight... Ducks.. Fight?  
Go.  
Fight.  
Win, Ducks, Win?

Oregon.. Our.. Alma Mater!  
We.. Will guard... Thee, on ... and on?  
Let us gather,  
round... and cheer her?  
chant her glory , Or-eeeeee-gawnnnn,  
Roar the phases of her... warriors...  
Sing the story... Oregon,  
Roar the phases of her... warriors...  
of our Mighty Oregon!"

He knew he had messed the whole thing up, Arizona turned his head a bit at the shaking 14 year old, His green eyes and brown hair stood on end, he knew his fans would yell at him, he ran off the field, and Arizona followed as the teams played 3rd Quarter

"Oregon what's wrong?" Arizona asked,

"It's nothing..." Oregon Stated.

"Don't lie, I heard you sing out their."

"Yeah but you were alot better so who really cares," Oregon sighed, "You were just so ... great?"

"It's my first try that i might actually go to the Rose Bowl, of course I'll be good, I'm Excited!"

Oregon sighed.

"Alright, " He stated, and they went back to watch the game.

**********************

In the fourth the game was Arizona's he would make it to the Rose Bowl. Six seconds left, he reassured in his mind, Six Seconds...

Oregons team ran it into the end-zone to tie it up with six seconds.

Arizona sighed a bit, "Alright" He stated simply, "We'll win in over time.."

In over time Oregon tied it once more,

Double overtime, They lost, it all went by so quick for Arizona.

"Haha! Good Game Arizona! " Oregon Exclaimed happily.

Arizona held his head down low, and brushed passed Oregons shoulder, walking off into the Night.

************************

That weekend in the holiday bowl, Arizona was so depressed, he sung his song at half time second, because he was losing, after Nebraska.

" Lets Cheer, For Arizona.  
Let's lift our voices high,

Lets cheer.. for Arizona;  
The Bear Down Battle cry,  
Lets cheer, our team to Victory  
Let's cheer, our team to fame...  
Lets Cheer, for Ariz-ona  
for spirit, wins the game, ..."

His music was still playing, but he walked off the field and sighed, knowing he couldn't go on anymore. He was a failure.

Oregon was in the stands, he sighed aswell, Arizona would go on to lose this game, and think he was a failure, but he wasn't a failure in Oregon's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3  Short Thing

Chapter 3: NUMBER 9?

Arizona sat down in his chair, he relaxed and sprawled out, letting himself stretch, a few other teams were here as well, Washington State was laying on the couch, sleeping from a good game with UCLA - He gave her a run for her money. Oregon sprawled out on the chair next to Arizona, and Oregon State was sitting next to a tired UCLA, Trying to wake her up to see the rankings.

The rankings flashed on the TV Screen, One by one each rank showed as followed,

1 Alabama 5-0  
2 Ohio State 5-0  
3 Oregon 5-0  
4 Boise State 4-0  
5 TCU 5-0  
6 Oklahoma 5-0  
7 Nebraska 4-0  
8 Auburn 5-0  
9 Arizona 4-0  
10 Utah 4-0  
11 Arkansas 3-1  
12 LSU 5-0  
13 Miami (FL) 3-1  
14 Florida 4-1  
15 Iowa 4-1  
16 Stanford 4-1  
17 Michigan State 5-0  
18 Michigan 5-0  
19 South Carolina 3-1  
20 Wisconsin 4-1  
21 Nevada 5-0  
22 Oklahoma State 4-0  
23 Florida State 4-1  
24 Missouri 4-0  
25 Air Force 4-1

Arizona's blue eyes seemed to widen, his hair stood on end. "M-My teams N-num-mber 9? And- this was our by - week.." Arizona stood in shock, he could stand up to Oregon now, and win.

Oregon seemed to smile two, His team got number 3, and he was happy for Arizona. He seemed to stand up then, holding his hand up to Arizona

"HI-5"

Arizona slapped his hand against Oregons. Then retreated his hand back and looked to Oregon State,

"I do have a tough game this weekend. "

Oregon State chirped up,

"Yup - I beat your brother, he was easy," He said, fanning the passed out UCLA from a tough game with WSU ,

WSU was also asleep, What did the future hold for the PAC 10?

[SHORT CHAPTER, I SORRY. ]


End file.
